Storage systems may be used for a variety of purposes including access to shared data by multiple users and data storage. Storage systems may include storage devices that are collocated with each other and/or located at multiple locations. Data stored at storage devices may be replicated and the replicated copies of the data may be stored on multiple storage devices to safeguard against the failure of a single storage device. As such, when a storage device fails or the data in the storage device is inadvertently erased or edited, a copy of the desired data may be retrieved from another storage device.